


Accepting The Chaos

by lordmediator



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Comfort, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Humor, Light Angst, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-14
Updated: 2019-07-14
Packaged: 2020-06-28 04:37:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19804906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lordmediator/pseuds/lordmediator
Summary: After learning how to deal with intrusive thoughts, things get even more chaotic in the mind palace. Roman and Remus are fighting in Virgil's room, Patton and Deceit both have their own issues to work out, and Logan and Virgil don't even know what to expect anymore.





	Accepting The Chaos

**Author's Note:**

> After reading too many fics of what could happen after Virgil's confession in the latest episode, I need something light, fluffy and slightly humorous (also because as much of a garbage boi Remus is, I love him along with Mr. slimy boi). Enjoy!~

After the whole intrusive thoughts fiasco, Virgil thought he could finally sink back into his room in piece, ready to haul himself in there for the next weeks or so because he had no idea how he was supposed to face Thomas now that he revealed the truth about his past. His heart was still racing, and he could still feel the water in his eyes. 

Grabbing his headphones, Virgil wanted nothing more than his music to hopefully drown out the growing dark thoughts swirling in his head, until he heard loud scuffling and felt a relatively new presence in his room. 

More than one presence, it seemed. 

He paused, hoping it was none of the other sides because he really didn’t want to face them right now. 

Until he heard the screech.

“REMUS YOU BARBARIAN OF A BROTHER!” Roman’s voice echoed throughout the walls. “STOP RUNNING AND GIVE ME BACK MY COLORING BOOKS!”

“Oh, but Roman, I’m _your_ barbarian of a brother!” Remus shot back rather gleefully.

Followed by the sound of multiple things crashing and hitting the floor. 

Virgil groaned, wondering why in all places of the mind palace, the twins would choose to have one of their brawls in his room. Dragging himself out of his bedroom he made his way downstairs where he was even more surprised by what he saw.

Aside from the twins wrestling on the floor, Patton had Deceit with him, blabbering something about helping him stop the fight and something about being the mom, while Logan watched on the other side of the room with an unamused stare.

Walking up to the logical side, Virgil wasn’t sure if he should feel worried or weirded out. “Uh, what’s going on? And why are all of you in my room?” He asked, trying to sound mad.

“Well…” The teacher began, adjusting his glasses. “Remus stole Roman’s coloring books, even though he could just conjure his own. So, in turn, Roman chased him down until the two ended up in your room. Patton couldn’t get them to stop their nonsensical fighting, so he summoned Deceit for assistance, but then he had some sort of unexpected emotional breakdown of how they don’t talk anymore and something about divorce.”

“You lost me at divorce.” Virgil deadpanned.

“Lost? How could you be lost? We are in your—”

“I mean—you know what? Never mind.” He said with a defeated sigh. “How long have they been going at it?”

“Roman and Remus’s fighting, or Patton’s emotional rant?”

“And remember that time Remus tried sticking soap up his butt because Roman dared him to?” Patton continued rambling as he hugged Deceit, who now was visibly blushing with how much affection the moral side was showing him. “We had to conjure up so much chocolate just to get them to drop the subject.”

Deceit sighed, looking away from Patton. “No, Patton. I don’t remember that. Now I think we should—”

“And remember that time you let me lay down my head on your lap for a nap because—”

“Patton!” Deceit shrieked, his face turning red, with wide eyes. “Not in front of them!”

“I’m sorry!” The bespectacled man sobbed, not letting go of his scaly-faced companion. “I just have a lot of feelings!”

“You know what?” Virgil said, hands in the air in surrender. “I don’t even want to know anymore. Just… how do we stop this? None of you should be in here for too long, you know that!”

Logan nodded in understanding. “I do know that, dear Virgil. In fact, I can already feel the dark eyeshadow under my eyes appearing ever so slightly.” He stated as-of-matter-of-factly. “As to how we stop this—” He gestured to the two brothers still wrestling on the ground and the two parental figures on the other side of the room having some sort of ‘heart-to-heart talk,’ “—I think we’ll have to get Patton to stop his spate of emotions first.” He paused, a small smile on his face. “Though, you must admit, it is quite amusing seeing Deceit of all people flustered.”

The anxious side scoffed, but did not deny it. Even he could see how the bowler hat-wearing side was enjoying the attention, even though he was trying hard to act like he wasn’t. “True.”

“Haha!” Remus exclaimed as he slithered his way out of his brother’s arms and now stood to his full height, a set of now crumpled coloring books tucked under his arm. “YOU FOOL!”

“Oh no you don’t!” Roman shouted as he drew his sword and swung at the Duke’s throat.

Remus quickly blocked the attack with his morning star, a smug grin on his face as he looked directly into his brother’s eyes. “Honestly brother, you’re too predictable sometimes. But if you want to dance, then so be it!”

“And dance we shall, you bipedal trashcan!” Roman jeered, not backing down. “And you better keep your clothes on this time!”

“Oh, please! Why would I do that now?” Relief passed through them until Remus added, “I’ll just take them off slowly as I go!”

Ok, _that_ was going too far. Enough was enough.

Virgil already had his fill of the Duke for the day. First all those intrusive thoughts that kept Thomas up, then he knocked out Roman, attacked Logan, and scared both he and Patton out of their wits.

However, he was not going to let the deodorant-eating man that is Remus _strip_ in _his_ room.

“Logan, cover your ears.” He told the teacher before he walked to the center of the room. It dawned on Logan what Virgil was about to do and quickly did as he was told. “ENOUGH!!!” Virgil screamed in his deep and loud voice that usually signified Virgil’s distress. 

It did the trick, as the twins stopped dead in their tracks, weapons still raised above them, the stolen coloring books clattering to the floor, and the two parents holding each other as they looked at Virgil.

“Virgil..?” Patton squeaked out; his eyes still watery.

The man clad in purple sighed, calming his nerves in order to speak properly. “I don’t want to be rude…” Virgil began with a strained smile, his voice back to normal. “But get out of my room.” He deadpanned once again.

While Princey made offended Princey noises, Dukey walked up to the former dark side, swinging his arm around Virgil’s shoulders, chuckling while doing so. “Always straight to the point with you, Virge.” He said, booping him on the nose, which caused a shudder up his spine. “Like a large, sharp dagger that we can use to stab Roman while he’s asleep!”

“He is right.” 

“I am?” Remus cheered.

“Not you. I’m talking about Virgil.” Logan quickly added before Remus could add more unpleasant imagery for everyone to hear. “We’ve all been in this corner of Thomas’s mind for too long. We need to leave.”

“I do not concur.” Deceit said, with a Patton that now had dark eyeshadow under his eyes and was still holding onto him even as he walked up to stand beside Remus. “Even though Virgil’s room doesn’t affect us as quickly, it still… can somewhat affect us.”

Virgil rolled his eyes at the snake man’s lie to hide how much his room was affecting them. “Tell that to the eyeshadow.”

“Come now, Remus. You have told me what happened with your first appearance to Thomas?” Deceit said, a devious glint in his eyes.

“Can we talk more, Deceit?” Patton asked with big puppy dog eyes, the eyeshadow more prominent now, but was obviously not going to stop the heart from doing what he wanted. “Maybe after your talk with Remus?”

Deceit nearly reeled from the stare. It’s been years since Patton last used that look on him. Even so, it still had the same affect. “Stop… Stop looking at me with those eyes!” Patton did not stop. “Not after dinner.” He grumbled in defeat.

Patton pumped his arm up in victory and even Virgil could not hide the small smile on his face watching the exchange.

“This isn’t over, brother.” Roman said, a mischievous grin on his face as he pointed his sword at Remus. “Not by a long shot.”

The evil twin cackled, twirling his mustache while doing so. “A long shot? Careful, brother. You’re giving me ideas I most definitely will use. Who knows? You could be shot in the head with a sniper rifle, completely unaware of where it will come from… or when it will occur? Will it be when you’re coming up with new ideas for Thomas? Or when you’re fighting that ridiculous excuse for a dragonwitch you created? Or maybe… when you’re _pooping!_ ” His short monologue was sounding drearier and more threatening as he continued, to the point even Roman couldn’t help but gulp at the sudden fear his brother had implanted in him, despite that last part.

“Hey!” Virgil cut him off before the trashcan with a mustache could continue. “Scaring them with the suspense of the unknown is my thing!”

Remus and Deceit looked at each other with knowing looks. Looks that made the core sides (except for Virgil, who stood his ground, glaring at the two ‘dark sides’) shift uncomfortably. 

“Of course!” Remus agreed, with a smirk. “It is, and always will be… won’t it, Virgil?”

This made the others even more uncomfortable. Logan could tell by how the anxious side was now shifting his feet faster and faster with each passing second that Virgil’s own anxiety was starting to worsen. 

“Well, you’ve heard our host.” Logan stated, breaking the tension in the room as he stood beside Virgil. “Leave.”

“Till next time, then! Baaaa byeeeeeee!” Remus sang as he sank out with Deceit in tow.

“Bye, Deceit!” Patton said with a wave and his friendly smile. 

Virgil was glad to be rid of them, and feeling a little bit of the weight off of his chest. He can’t even remember the last time he stood up to Remus of all people like that. Back to the other issue at hand, he still really wanted to be left alone with his music, and his headphones now. 

Turning to the other core sides, he put on his usual look of sass. “Same goes for you three.” 

“Ok, ok. I’m going.” Patton said with his hand in the air and a playful grin. “Sorry for the sudden intrusion, kiddo! Guess I’ll be De-seeing you around!” He proudly joked as he sank out, nodding along.

“Patton, Deceit is not—and he’s gone.” Roman said, but quickly put on his signature charming smile. 

“Roman, you alright?” Virgil asked.

“Yeah, I’m good.” He admitted rather tiredly. “Got clobbered on the head twice by Dukey, but hey, he used to do that a lot more back then. But I always retaliate by sending sweet and beautiful fairies to his dark and twisted room as revenge!”

“So that’s why he used to scream at night about tiny disgusting light bulb people that shower him with blinding itchy dust or whatever…” Virgil mumbled in wonder, slightly amazed. “And then shouts about how he’s going to get his revenge on you.”

The prince sighed again, a reminiscent look on his face as he stared at particularly nothing. “Good times. Still don’t like his guts, but good times… Welp, I can already feel myself starting to slay the edgelord look, so I shall take my leave!”

“You’re not exactly slaying it, but—"

“Byeeeeee!” And with that, Roman left.

That left the logical side. “Ok, well, see you when Thomas has yet another inner conflict, Virgil.” He said as he slowly sank out.

“Uh, Logan?”

“Yes?” He asked before he could sink out completely.

Virgil felt his mouth open and close, as a number of thoughts raced through his head. He knew that out of all the sides, Logan was the most reliable since he could think through situations without trying to pretend nothing was wrong, or push insecurities away by taking on tasks that are more than he could handle. In fact, if it wasn’t for Logan, then they would have never been able to lessen Remus’s influence. Influence that he and Patton fed.

“I didn’t get to thank you today. You know, for… stopping Patton and I from overreacting towards Remus.” He said, shifting his gaze back and forth between the ground and Logan’s face. “If you hadn’t, who knows how badly it could have affected Thomas.” He paused, fidgeting with the hem of his jacket before he continued. “I guess, what I really wanted to say was… Thank you, Logan.”

Logan was a little startled, hearing such a heartfelt compliment and thanks come from the anxious side, but felt a swell of pride in knowing that Thomas wasn’t the only one that was thanking him today. “You’re ever welcome, Virgil. I know, it can be difficult, and it’s most likely going to be even more difficult from now on, now that Deceit has released his hold on Remus. However, you and I, as well as Patton and Roman, are going to do our best to solve anymore incoming moral dilemmas and inner conflicts Thomas will have. Because we all know, there will be more!” 

“Yeah…” Virgil said, hugging himself. “And if it counts for anything, I think you’re pretty cool too.” He said as sincerely as he could, this time looking directly at him. 

Another look of shock was on the teacher’s face, not expecting to be called cool twice today. “V—”

“Ok, that’s enough mushy talk for me. I’m gonna go upstairs now. You good, fam?” Virgil quickly said as he began walking up the steps, but stopped to ask that question. 

“I—yeah…” Logan nodded, a satisfied smile on his face. “I’m gucci… fahm.”

**Author's Note:**

> I have this headcanon where Deceit has a soft spot for Patton, and vice versa, and I find it so amusing. Also, I hope I wrote this in a way that could be seen as platonic or romantic, depending on the reader. Thank you for reading!~


End file.
